paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cook Off/Cooking Meth
Bain will give instructions on how to cook throughout the heist, though is not always completely accurate. Below, the "Update #89" gives the current cooking instructions, while the instructions in the "Prior to Update #89" tab are no longer used in the heist. NOTE: In multiplayer, the required ingredient is synchronized across all players, but the dialogue from Bain is not. Update #89= Bain's instructions were updated with the 2015 Halloween event. Instead of having set lines for the individual ingredients, Bain has numerous lines for cooking. However, unlike prior to the update, where he was really only incorrect on occasion when hydrogen chloride was required, he has a number of lines where he's incorrect, though he will correct himself shortly afterwards and state the right ingredient. He also has a multitude of non-unique correct lines for what ingredient to put in. Bain is wrong when he says: * Now we need... I'm going with (ingredient). Hold up! * Uh... mhm...We'll go with (ingredient). Nope, that's not it! * Alright, next ingredient...(ingredient)? Sorry, that wasn't right. * Alright, let's see...We'll go with (ingredient). Strike that. * Hold on... I'm going with (ingredient). Wait a minute! After saying one of the wrong lines, he corrects himself, saying the right ingredient: * It's supposed to be (ingredient)! Pour it in. * It's supposed to be (ingredient)! That should get the process going. * I messed up. It should'a been (ingredient). That should get it on. * I messed up. It should'a been (ingredient). Pour it in. * We need (ingredient)! * That should'a been (ingredient)! ...unless I've missed something... * ...(ingredient)?...I'm XX% sure. * By method of elimination it has to be (ingredient). ...what's the worst that could happen, right? * My bad. It's (ingredient). Add some. Bain is right when he says: * Uh, I hope I got this right... (ingredient)? ...I'm XX% sure. * Uh. I hope I got this right... (ingredient)? You got any of that lying around? * Uh. I hope I got this right... We'll go with (ingredient). ...I...think. * Okay, what's next... (ingredient)? ...I'm XX% sure. * Okay, what's next... Oh I'm going with (ingredient). ...it's a toss-up, really. * Okay, what comes after that... We'll go with (ingredient). That should get the process going. * Okay, what comes after that... (ingredient). That should get the process going. * Okay, what comes after that... It's (ingredient). That should get it on. * Uh... mhm... It's (ingredient). ...that's my very best guess. * Uh... mhm... (ingredient). ...this website better be accurate. * Uh... mhm... (ingredient). That should get it on. * Uh... mhm... (ingredient)? ...IF my calculations are correct. * Uh... mhm... (ingredient)? ...and kiss your lucky charms. * Uh... mhm... I'm going with (ingredient). Go for it. * Alright, next ingredient... We'll go with (ingredient). That should get the process going. * Alright, next ingredient... We'll go with (ingredient). ...I'm XX% sure. * Alright, let's see... (ingredient). ...I think so, at least. * Alright, let's see... (ingredient). ...I think so, at least. * Alright, let's see... (ingredient)? ...yeah... yeah. * Alright, let's see... (ingredient)? ...I'm XX% sure. * Alright, let's see... It's (ingredient). ...unless I've missed something... * Uh, I hope I got this right... (ingredient)? You got any of that lying around? * Uh, I hope I got this right... We'll go with (ingredient). ...for sure. Or, most likely. * Now we need... It's (ingredient). ...that's my best guess. * Now we need... We'll go with (ingredient). ...I'm XX% sure. * Now we need... We'll go with (ingredient). ...what's the worst that could happen, right? * Now we need... I'm going with (ingredient). ...these internet descriptions are iffy at best. * Hold on... (ingredient). I'm XX% sure. * Uh, if I read this correctly... uh... Oh I'm going with (ingredient). ...I'm XX% sure. Wrong and right periods have a triple sentence structure. Each of the three sentences are randomly combined. The only reliable sentence that will reveal previous statement right or wrong is the last (i.e.: "...I'm 54% sure"). Correction periods have a double sentence structure. Both sentences will always reveal that the immediate information given is correct. Examples of last sentences on false previous information: * Hold up! * Nope, that's not it! * Sorry, that wasn't right. * Strike that. * Wait a minute! Examples of last sentences on true previous information: * ...I'm XX% sure. * ...I...think. * ...it's a toss-up, really. * ...that's my very best guess. * ...I think so, at least. * ...this website better be accurate. * ...IF my calculations are correct. * ...and kiss your lucky charms. * ...for sure. Or, most likely. * ...yeah... yeah. * ...unless I've missed something... * ...what's the worst that could happen, right? * ...these internet descriptions are iffy at best. * Go for it. * You got any of that lying around? * That should get the process going. * That should get it on. |-|Prior to Update #89= Ambiguous or incorrect instructions from Bain are shown in boldface below. Add muriatic acid if you hear: * Acid, guys, acid. Get some and pour it in there. * Add muriatic acid, to continue the process! * Ah, OK... Muria, muriatic acid. Add more. * Cooking away fine - needs more acid though. * Hm, yeah it is not caustic soda... Yeah. It should be acid. Yep, sure that is it. * I'm 100% it is muriatic acid now. Just add it. * Looking at this site... Says acid is used in this step... We got muriatic, right? * Mu... Muriatic acid - we need some more in there. * OK, so add caustic... No, wait, add acid - muriatic acid. Add caustic soda if you hear: * Add caustic soda to continue the process! * Caustic basic reaction is now added. OK you got any soda around? Add it. * Caustic chloride. Says it is liquid form... Wait a minute... Should be soda, right? * Caustic soda - yep, that's it. Go for it. * I'm 100% it is some caustic soda needed here. Drop some in. * I'm just guessing at this point... These internet descriptions are iffy. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... OK wait, soda... Yeah, caustic soda! * Says we need club soda to get this temperature up... Sounds odd. What can you get? * Try caustic soda....Or hydrogen... No no, wait, soda... Go for that. Yeah. Add hydrogen chloride if you hear: * Add hydrogen chloride to continue the process! * Caustic chloride. Says it is some solid form... Wait a... Should be that hydrogen, right? * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with chloride. * Fuck me, we needed those cooks. I'm going with hydrogen. * Fuck me, we needed those damn cooks. I'm going with caustic soda. * Hydrogen... Is that a gas... Can't be a solid... Says add it. You guys got a gas tank? * I'm not 100% but I think it is hydrogen chloride now. Yep, should be. * It needs hydrogen chloride - for sure. * It needs hydrogen chloride, for sure... No, no wait... Yeah, OK. * This site says something else... Chloride soda hydrogen mix. I don't know, go for it - something. Category:Support Pages